A Little Bit About Ken & Daisuke
by Higuchimon
Summary: [Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, first level, Ken & Daisuke] A poem about Daisuke, a drabble about Ken x Daisuke, and a poem about Ken.
1. The Poem of Daisuke

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
**Title:** The Poem of Daisuke  
**Character:** Motomiya Daisuke  
**Word Count:** 139||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** G  
**Summary:** [Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, Daisuke poetry] A few words about Daisuke.

* * *

Many never guessed what he would achieve  
Only the fates knew what his future could weave.  
The call of courage and friendship brought him to the fore,  
Opening his eyes to a new world and a new kind of war.  
Mischief and mayhem rule his days  
In all that he does he hopes for some praise.  
Yummy ramen is the sum of his life and his goals,  
And one day when the wars, he'll serve it hot in little bowls.

Daring, fast, brave, and strong  
A hero, a leader, willing to help when anything goes wrong  
In sunlight or shadow he's always there  
Soccer or saving the world, he'll always care.  
Using his heart as his greatest tool,  
Keep the team together and don't give up is a fast rule.  
Even if it means he'll look like a fool.

**The End**


	2. Path of Rest

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
**Title:** Path of Rest  
**Pair:** Ken x Daisuke  
**Word Count:** 283||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** G  
**Summary:** [Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, Ken x Daisuke drabble] Daisuke's put in a day. Ken wants him to rest.

* * *

Daisuke yawned. He'd put in a hard enough afternoon racing around the soccer field at top speed, scoring at least half the goals for his team, and making the winning one at that. All the fun he'd had wasn't why he was yawning, though.

No, that could be chalked up to one simple fact: Ken's fingers stroked slowly and evenly across his forehead and up through his hair and down the side of his cheek. The former Kaiser's other hand held a book, one that Daisuke couldn't get a good look at and wasn't that interested in seeing anyway. He was much more interested in just remaining curled up next to Ken and letting his brain drift away on the paths dictated by those calm, soothing touches.

Daisuke shifted just a little and Ken pulled his attention away from his book to frown down at him.

"You need to rest." He'd been at the soccer game, of course, as had everyone else, and while he didn't cheer at the top of his lungs like Miyako had, Daisuke knew perfectly well that he was happy for Odaiba's win, and that it was Daisuke who'd made it happen. The sparkle in his eyes said it all.

"I am resting." Daisuke yawned again and curled up closer against him. It always surprised him how comfortable Ken was. One would think that being that skinny, he wouldn't have been. But Daisuke slept better with him around than he did anywhere else.

Ken's fingers started on their path through Daisuke's hair once again, and Daisuke didn't even try to fight as gentle sleep pulled him down into soft dreams of endless days with the ones he cared about.

**The End**


	3. The Poem of Ken

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
**Title:** The Poem of Ken  
**Character:** Ichijouji Ken  
**Word Count:** 116||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** G  
**Summary:** [Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, Ken poetry] A few words about Ken.

* * *

Intelligent, quiet, polite, refined, deadly, dangerous,  
Chosen by darkness and by light, he becomes a stranger  
His parents mourn the loss of the genius, his brother,  
In the room where they lived he remains, apart from all others.  
Just until he can't take it and goes far away,  
Opening a gate to the Digital World where he wishes to stay.  
Upset about his exposure, he seeks revenge and conquest  
Justice, he calls it, ignoring all protests as nonsense,  
In his fortress he plots, his victory promised.

Keeping his plans hidden as he creates a monster piece by piece,  
Envisoning the day when all opposition will cease,  
Now once it's over, he'll keep Daisuke on a leash.

**The End**


End file.
